Stress
by ilovecrimedramas
Summary: Evan doesn't know what to do. Hank hates him, and it wasn't even his fault. Can he get over the barrier between them to ask Hank for help when he desperately needs it?
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own the Royal Pains characters. Nor do I have any claims on the show. This is my first story, so please comment so I know how I am doing. Thank you! P.S. Sorry for any medical mistakes I might make throughout, I try my best!**

**Chapter 1**

Evan woke up feeling a sharp pain in his throat and he could hardly breathe. He so badly wanted to go next door and wake up Hank and ask for help, but he couldn't. Not after what had happened today.

-FLASHBACK-

_The Hankmed team had been invited to a summer bash at Ms. Newburg's mansion. Everyone was having a good time. Hank was having drinks with Jill. Divya was admiring the art work and Evan was attempting to get a pretty girl to talk to him._

_Hank had been pretty touchy; he didn't trust Evan very much. Especially since he lost all the money and got all up in Boris's business._

_It was no shock that Hank turned on Evan when the angry patient stormed into the party._

"_Evan, your business is worthless!" screamed the angry lady pointing at Evan._

_All the people at the party were staring. Hank had a look of shock written on his face. He had no idea what was going on. After some heated words Hank and Divya eventually got Evan and the angry patient in a quiet private room. _

"_Ok," exclaimed Divya, "What is going on?"_

"_My daughter fell off the playground and was unconscious I had no choice but to call you guys. A woman answered and said she would relay the message to Evan. No one came and my daughter almost died! Thank God some random stranger had already dialed 911."_

_This was Hanks last nerve. He was tired of Evan screwing up everything and tearing their business down. He politely apologized and they settled everything out. When Divya was walking the lady out Hank could not stand it anymore._

"_Evan, how could you? You almost killed a child today! Why was there a woman answering your phone? You have got to be responsible and get over yourself!" _

_Hank knew he shouldn't push it anymore; Evan already had a look of great pain on his face. Evan could not believe this! He never even knew some lady had called him in a panic! He wasn't even with a girl today. Who answered his phone?_

"_I can't believe you Evan! Are you even paying attention to me! You are such a screw-up! Do you know what this does to our business? Are do you not even care? First you lose all of our money and now you are killing people! Do you even care about this business?" _

_Hank stormed out of the room and out of the party with Jill in tow. _

"_You didn't even hear Evan's side of the story!" said Jill. "For all you know this lady could be lying!"_

"_Jill, I just need some time to think, just leave me alone."_

-END FLASHBACK-

Evan knew exactly what was going on. He had always had asthma. It didn't affect him much so no one knew except for Hank and his parents. Stressful situations can bring on an asthma attack. He hadn't had an attack since he was 14 so he didn't even know where his inhaler was. He started to panic but knew he had to calm down if he wanted to get through this without waking up Hank. After a while of breathing he had everything under control and his throat only hurt a little bit. He fell asleep to a note-to-self that reminded him to find his inhaler tomorrow. He had a feeling that things at the Shadow Pond guest house would be a little stressful for a while.

**I will not write the next chapter until I get at least a couple comments! C'mon guys, tell me what you want to read!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own the Royal Pains characters. Nor do I have any claims on the show. This is my first story, so please comment so I know how I am doing. Thank you!**

**Chapter 2**

Evan woke up to a nice and sunny day. He looked over to his clock and realized it was 9:30! He wondered why his alarm hadn't gone off. Then he remembered that he had forgotten to set it because Hank usually woke him up. He had a meeting at a client's house at 9:00 o'clock. Hank was going to be really mad.

When he arrived at the client's house he was in a lot of stress and his throat started to close. He realized he forgot to find his inhaler but had no time to worry because he had to hurry and get inside.

-MEANWHILE-

Inside of the client's house Hank and Divya were treating a boy's broken arm. He fell off of his arm and today was his last day in his cast. Evan was supposed to come by at 9:00 to discuss the payment for the 2-month process.

"Alright we are all done!" exclaimed Divya to the young boy. "Are you excited to get your cast off?"

"Yeah," said the boy.

Hank had been talking to the parents for a while now trying to stall for Evan to get here and do the bill. He was so mad this morning that he didn't wake Evan when he usually does. Evan is a grown adult and should be able to set his alarm and get up by himself. He was starting to get annoyed and angry at Evan for being a half an hour late. Suddenly they heard the doorbell ring and Evan run in looking a little pale. Hank felt worried for a second but his anger covered it right away.

When they had finished the billing and Divya had driven away Hank turned to Evan and emptied his steam.

"Why were you so late? Where were you? And don't give me that crap that I didn't wake you up, you are a grown man and you can wake yourself up! Honestly could you take some responsibility and get over yourself!" Hank stormed away angrily and got in his car not even noticing how pale and sweaty Evan was. Or how labored his breathing sounded.

Evan was feeling really wheezy and terrible about being late. He went up behind Hank to tell him he was sorry for being late but all Hank did was yell at him. Was he worthless? Did he even mean anything to Hank anymore? Were Hankmed, Hank, and Divya better off without him?

After Hank drove away Evan felt like his throat had closed up all the way. He gagged for air but couldn't seem to get any. He pulled out his phone and started to call Hank. He then got angry and thought to himself that he didn't need Hank. He can handle himself without Hanks help. He called Jill instead, but when she answered he couldn't get a word out. His throat hurt so badly. When Jill finally understood what was going on and that Evan seemed to be gasping for breathe she started to panic. She asked Evan where he was and if he wanted her to call Hank. She could clearly hear the "No" that came out of his lips and decided not to call Hank until she absolutely needed to.

Evan barely chocked out where he was and she jumped into her car and sped there. To be truthful she had never really liked Evan that much. She just needed to get to know him better before he truly became her friend. She just had a kind soul and wanted to help a person in need. Also it would give her some brownie points with her boyfriend if he found out that she saved his brother.

When she arrived at the scene Evan was on the ground holding on to consciousness. She hadn't realized that it was so bad. She would have called 911. She pulled out her phone to do so but Evan stopped her. He took her phone and spelled asthma. Her little brother had asthma so she knew had a little idea of what she had to do.

"Do you have your inhaler?" she asked.

Evan shook his head no. She remembered one time her brother had attack and her mom had to breathe him through it.

"Alright Evan, breathe. One two three, alright you got this!"

Evan started to breathe and it felt like his throat was opened. He got up with protests from Jill and walked to his van and got a drink of water.

"Thank you so much Jill! I am so sorry I didn't know who else to call."

"What about Hank? Why didn't you call him or Divya? I didn't even know that you had asthma. The only reason I knew what to do was because my brother had asthma."

"Hank and I are in a little bit of an argument and I didn't want to bother Divya when she is so busy. Thank you so much!"

"Are you and Hank still fighting over that crazy lady that stormed into the party yesterday? I can't believe Hank didn't even listen to your side of the story."

"I know I never even got a call. A woman couldn't have answered my phone because I wasn't with a woman yesterday!"

"Evan, Hank still needs to know about this." Jill started to pull out her phone but Evan stopped her.

He lied and said, "He doesn't need to know, I just forgot my inhaler at home. This stuff happens all the time!"

Jill did a once over check of Evan and decided she would let him drive home. But deep down she knew something was up and that she needed to get to the bottom of this. She would have to call Divya when she got back to the hospital to see exactly what went down yesterday at the party.

**Any suggestions for what should happen in this story? Comment and I will try to make your dreams come true!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own the Royal Pains characters. Nor do I have any claims on the show. This is my first story, so please comment so I know how I am doing. Thank you!**

**Chapter 3**

After helping Evan through his attack Jill went back to the office. She wanted to call Divya as soon as possible, to find our exactly what happened between Hank and Evan. She didn't have to call her though because she ran into Divya right at the front desk.

"Oh, Divya I have to talk to you!"

"Hi Jill, ok what do you want to know?"

"This is a little more private, do you want to talk in my office?"

"Ok, just let me finish filling out these forms."

Jill went to her office and started looking over the bills for the new brain scanning machine when Divya walked in.

"What is this about Jill you sounded pretty serious?"

"Well, what happened between Hank and Evan yesterday at the party?"

"You wanted me to come in here and gossip? Oh, well I guess it is fun to gossip, right? Well A client came in explaining that she had called Evan to come and help because her daughter was hurt and could die. She said that a woman answered Evan's phone and said that Evan and Hank would be right there. Her daughter almost died because they never showed up. Hank blames Evan for everything but didn't even listen to his side of the story."

Jill knew that Evan wanted his asthma to be hush-hush so she decided not to tell Divya what had happened earlier this morning.

"Wow, I saw Evan this morning and they are not getting along! I don't think Hank is going to listen to him anytime soon. Maybe I should talk to Hank next time I see him."

"Yeah, try and talk him out of this. This is ridiculous; he should at least talk to Evan. Well, I got a patient to see, goodbye Jill."

-MEANWHILE-

After Evan had his attack and Jill finally let him go he headed home. He knew he had to find his inhaler, but he wasn't exactly sure where it was. He hadn't seen it since last summer when they moved in. He had no idea where it went. Hank was the one who took care of that kind of stuff anyway.

When he got in the house he knew Hank wasn't home. There was no smell of coffee, or dirty feet for that matter. He did not know how someone's feet could smell that bad! He chuckled to himself, maybe this will just blow over, and maybe everything will be alright.

After a while of thought and a snack Evan thought that maybe his inhaler was in Hank's office.

"He probably put it in the cabinet with the other medicines just in case I needed it."

Evan went into Hanks office and took the key off the top of the cabinet. He opened the cabinet and started rummaging through the drugs trying to find his inhaler.

Just then Hank walked into his office to find Evan digging through the medicine cabinet.

"Evan, what are you doing in there!" Hank said angrily. Evan hadn't even heard him come in; he jumped three feet in the air. He could feel his throat start to swell up; he thought Hank wasn't supposed to be home for hours.

"Umm… I was just looking for my…"

Hank wasn't listening and stopped him in mid-sentence, he started yelling. "What are you doing going through the drugs, what are you an addict now? Give me an explanation Evan, what is up with you lately? Do you even care about Hankmed now?" Hank finally paused so Evan could explain but didn't give him enough time.

Evan tried to choke out words through his dry throat. "I was just looking for my umm..." All the sudden Hank's phone rang and he answered it. Evan stood there awkwardly waiting for Hank to hang up. He wanted to look for his inhaler but Hank was blocking the cabinet. Finally Hank was done talking.

"I have a client but we are not done yet." Said Hank so seriously that Evan didn't try to argue. Hank took the key to the cabinet and stormed out to his car to go see the patient.

Evan didn't understand why Hank was so angry. He tried to explain that he was looking for his inhaler but Hank wouldn't listen to him! He couldn't believe that Hank would even think of him being an addict. The thing yesterday with the crazy lady wasn't even his fault. He felt terrible but thankfully his asthma wasn't acting up that bad. He drank some water and he felt a lot better. He knew exactly what would cheer him up. Some time with Paige!

On his way to the patients house he started to think about what had just happened. Hank knew he shouldn't have snapped at Evan like that but he couldn't hold it in any longer. So many things were piling up against Evan. He lost all their money, he ignored a phone call and almost killed a little girl, and now he was trying to steal drugs. Hank didn't understand what was going on with Evan. He was starting to get a little worried but whenever he thought it over he didn't get worried he just got angry.

"Evan has a lot of explaining to do when I get home."

**Any suggestions for what should happen in this story? Comment and I will try to make your dreams come true!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own the Royal Pains characters. Nor do I have any claims on the show. This is my first story, so please comment so I know how I am doing. Thank you!**

**Chapter 4**

Evan couldn't get to his inhaler and he didn't want to hang around and wait for a very angry Hank to come home. He decided to get rid of stress and to hopefully have some fun he would go to Paige's.

He texted Paige and asked if now would be a good time to come over. She replied "amazing time," so he jumped in his van and drove to Paige's house.

"Evan, how are you doing?" asked Paige.

He didn't want to worry her so he decided that he wouldn't tell anyone about his asthma acting up. Well at least not until he got his inhaler and Hank knew what was going on. He didn't want someone else to tell Hank what had been going on. That would just give him another reason to yell at Evan.

"Great, what do you want to do today?"

Paige smiled and they started their day taking a walk on the beach. Evan was having such a good time that he forgot all about his troubles with Hank and asthma. After a long day of walking on the beach and a little bit of shopping they headed back to Paige's house. Paige told him to wait in the living room while she went to the bathroom.

There was one other thing that could make his asthma act up instead of stress. Smoke, especially when he was under a lot of stress. When he walked into the living room he walked into a big cloud of cigar smoke from the General. Evan started to cough very violently. He started to stumble towards the patio door to get out of the smoke.

The General was offended thinking that the young man was telling him that smoking was gross. He didn't like other people telling him what was good for him. Especially Evan R. Lawson, his daughter's pitiful boyfriend. Evan had almost made it to the door when the General grabbed him.

"What do you think you're doing boy? I am perfectly allowed to smoke in my house if I want to. You think your giving me a settle hint by coughing?"

Evan couldn't stop coughing, if he didn't get out of this room in like two seconds he was going to have a full blown asthma attack. The General would not budge until he got an answer from Evan but all he could do was cough his guts out. Evan started clawing at his throat, his legs gave way and he fell to the ground. He couldn't breathe at all.

"What's the matter with you boy?"

Suddenly Paige bursts into the room and saw the scene. "Daddy, what are you doing, what happened?" She walked over to Evan; she could tell he was trying to say something. "What Evan! What is happening to you?" She could barely hear Evan whisper something, but she couldn't understand it.

"Daddy, call 911, he can't breathe!" She put Evan hands in hers and spoke soothing words.

"Evan you're going to get through this, you'll be ok. You are strong Evan, I love you Evan!"

Evan headed right into the darkness of unconsciousness with the last words he heard, "I love you Evan!"

-MEANWHILE-

Hank just finished his house call and was walking to his car when he received a call from Jill.

"Hi Jill," said Hank.

"Don't you hi Jill me Hank! What in the world did you do to your brother?"

"What are you talking about? We are just at a little bit of a disagreement! Did you see what he …?"

Jill cut him off before he could even make any excuses. "You better talk to your brother really soon. You guys need to work this out before anything worse happens."

"What do you mean anything worse Jill? He is the one who…!"

"I don't want to hear it!" Jill knew she couldn't tell Hank what had happened earlier. She had promised Evan that she wouldn't. But she knew that Hank needed to find out fast, something terrible was going to happen. She could feel it in her gut.

"Did he get you to do this?" asked Hank.

"No, how could you think that I would do something like that. There is something up with you Hank Lawson and I want you to get over it. Just please go talk to your brother!" She hung up not giving Hank a chance to say anything else.

"That was odd. Jill never talks to me like that. Maybe I should talk to Evan." Hank thought. Anger seized the concern. "You know what, he can talk to me, how is this my fault?" Hank knew that he shouldn't think like that, but it helped him cope a lot better. "When I get home I'll talk to Evan and get this all settled." He didn't know it but deep down he wanted for everything to be a misunderstanding. He pressed on the pedal a little harder. He needed to get home.

**Any suggestions for what should happen in this story? Comment and I will try to make your dreams come true! Yeah I was bored and I decided to write two chapters in one day. Maybe if I get more reviews I do it more often!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own the Royal Pains characters. Nor do I have any claims on the show. This is my first story, so please comment so I know how I am doing. Thank you!**

**Chapter 5**

Everyone at the Collins estate heard loud ambulance sirens coming up the driveway. Paige was holding an unconscious Evan in her arms while the General escorted the paramedics to the scene.

"What happened to this man?"

Paige responded, "I don't know, he started to cough violently and went unconscious."

"Judging by the smoke in the room, does he have asthma?"

"Not that I know of, he would have told me." Paige was worried and curios at the same time. Had Evan ever mentioned that he had asthma? While they were strapping Evan into the stretcher she thought of calling Hank but all was forgotten when she jumped into the ambulance and put Evan's hand in hers.

-MEANWHILE-

Hank was arriving at the guesthouse, and after talking to Jill he felt a little guilty. He stormed into the house hoping to talk to Evan and find out what was going on.

"EVAN, EVAN, where are you? EVAN, are you here?" Hank was starting to get angry again.

"I can't believe him, honestly, what is he doing now?" Hank pulled out his phone and tried to call Evan. It went straight to voice mail. He left a not so nice message.

He put his phone on the counter and went upstairs to take a shower. When he got out of the shower and went downstairs he saw that his phone was vibrating. He didn't recognize the number.

"Hello, this is Hank. What can I do to make you feel better today?"

"Hank, Hank, you have to get to the hospital right now, we are on our way." The woman was in hysterics she sounded a little familiar but he couldn't tell with the sirens and noises all around her.

"Ok, calm down. What hospital, who is the patient, and what is wrong?" Hank was trying to calm the woman down.

"Hank you have to come now, he is going to die! Hamptons Heritage," the woman said almost screaming, he could tell she had been crying. Hank heard a man tell her she had to get off the phone because they were there. All the sudden the line went blank, the last thing he heard was beeps that were slowing down. Kind of like a heart rate monitor.

He figured it was just a panicky patient. They were already at the hospital why did they need him? He put on his shoes and grabbed his keys. When he headed out the door he saw that he had eight messages. I'll check those on the way he thought.

He jumped in his Saab and headed to Hamptons Heritage.

-MEANWHILE-

Paige finished talking to Hank and gave the cell phone back to the paramedic. She was crying hysterically while they rolled Evan into the hospital entrance. She walked right up to the door and kissed Evan hand before they pushed him through into the operating room. She leaned against the wall and fell down crying the whole way.

That's how Divya found her, sitting up against that wall balling.

"Paige, what happened, is your mother alright?"

"No, *sniffle* Evan, he… *sniffle*."

"What about Evan, what did he do this time?"

"He didn't do anything, *sniffle* he is the patient!" Paige began to sob again. Divya tried to comfort her but it didn't work very well.

"What do you mean Evan is the patient?" Divya asked.

"He started coughing then he passed out!" Paige sniffled into Divya's shoulder.

"Oh my, is he alright?"

"I don't know! Does it look like I know? I'm sorry Divya, I am just worried."

"Alright let's get you somewhere, just away from here."

Divya was in shock. What happened to Evan? Does Hank know about it? She never wanted to admit it but deep down she card about Evan. Not as a lover but as a friend. She started to tear up but knowing she had to be strong for Paige she wiped her tears on her hand and lead Paige to Jill's office.

**Any suggestions for what should happen in this story? Comment and I will try to make your dreams come true!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own the Royal Pains characters. Nor do I have any claims on the show. This is my first story, so please comment so I know how I am doing. Thank you!**

**Chapter 6**

Divya brought a crying Paige into Jill's office.

"What's going on?" Jill asked once they had walked in.

"I found Paige crying hysterically in the hallway so I brought her in. She said that Evan was admitted to the ER." Divya said this slow and steady so she did not break down. She had to be strong for Paige.

"WHAT! Oh my gosh, what happened."

Divya replied, "I don't know, I was wondering if you could check on what is going on?"

"Sure anything." Jill went on her computer and logged into the patients file. "Yeah, Evan was admitted they say for breathing and lung issues."

Paige had been silent across the room but decided she should speak up. "He started coughing violently and he couldn't breathe. Then he passed out from lack of oxygen. The EMT asked if he had asthma, I said not that I know of. Do you guys know?"

Divya replied, "Not that I know of either. But the charts and breathing issues does point towards a severe asthmatic attack."

Everyone looked toward Jill who was biting her lips. "Evan called me earlier in the middle of an attack. I went over and helped him through it. He said that he just forgot his inhaler and that it wasn't a big deal. He promised me not to tell. This is my entire fault; it was stupid to keep his secret."

"No it's not," said Divya. "You couldn't have known it was that big of a deal. You told Hank though right? Just in case."

Jill started to fight back tears. Her eyes were red and she knew she was going to cry if she didn't calm down right now. "I promised him I wouldn't tell, he said he wanted to do it himself."

Paige went over and hugged Jill. They both started cry. Divya had to get out of their or she was going to start crying.

"Guys, has anyone called Hank?" Paige answered and said that she did in the ambulance. But it was loud and I was crying so I don't know if he understood what I was saying. She pulled out her phone and started to walk out. "I'm going to go call Hank, ok?"

She walked out into the hallway and tried to call Hank, but it went straight to voicemail. She then texted him multiple times to see if he would respond, he didn't.

She didn't want to return back to the office of sorrow and crying so she walked out to the lobby planning on going outside and getting some fresh air. Then she saw him. Hank was walking in with a look of confusion on his face. He then saw Divya and his face lightened.

"You know I had so many voicemails, I'm sorry I didn't answer your call. I was almost here already anyway. Did a patient call you in hysterics and demand that you come down here right away?"

Hank just looked up from his phone and at Divya to see that she looked pale and her eyes were all red. "Are you alright, what happened? What is going on? Do we have a patient or not?"

"Hank that was Paige that called you and we don't exactly have a patient." Divya choked out.

"Why are we here, is her mom ok?" Hank was worried but annoyed at the same time, it was getting kind of late and he wanted to be at home getting some work done.

"Hank, Evan why we're here."

"Why, what did he do this time?" Hank asked angrily.

"Hank, Evan is our patient." Divya said while wiping a tear with her hand.

"Wha…" started Hank but Divya interrupted. "Hank, Evan is in the ER." Divya couldn't hold it in anymore, she started to cry.

**Cliffie, how will Hank react? How do you want Hank to react? Comment!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I do not own the Royal Pains characters. Nor do I have any claims on the show. This is my first story, so please comment so I know how I am doing. Thank you!**

**Chapter 7**

"What…" started Hank but Divya interrupted. "Hank, Evan is in the ER." Divya couldn't hold it in anymore, she started to cry.

The hospital started to spin. Hank couldn't believe what he just heard. Divya pulled him into a hug. She was openly crying. Hank went into shock. What was wrong with his brother?

"Divya, why is Evan in the ER?" He barely chocked out. He was about to cry, and he didn't want to do it in front of Divya. Actually, he was starting not to care. He just wanted to know where his little brother was, and if he was ok.

"Divya," Hank said again.

"Sorry," Divya said weakly, "he lost consciousness at Paige's because he couldn't breathe."

"Divya, look at me." She finally picked up her head from his shoulder and looked at him. He put his hand under her chin. "Everything is going to be ok." Hank had no idea what was going on. His brother could be dead right now but Divya needed some hope, and so did he.

He spoke again, "Where is Evan?"

She weakly answered between her sniffles, "I don't know, last I know he was in the operating room. We should go check with Jill."

"Alright, let's go." Hank was in a hurry and wanted to sprint to Jill's office. He knew that Divya was going to need to support so he walked with her clinging to his arm the whole way to Jill's office.

When they arrived at Jill's office it was dead quiet. Hank knocked lightly and then opened the door. He saw Paige sleeping soundly on the couch and Jill sitting in her chair staring at the wall. They both looked terrible. Their make up was running, their eyes were all puffy, and they just looked downright sad.

"Jill," Hank said lightly. He went over to her concerned and waved his hand in front of her face. She stared for a while before jumping up. She had been sleeping with her eyes open. This would have been funny in any other circumstance, not now when his little brother was in the hospital.

"Hank, where have you been?" She was angry at first. She couldn't keep it for long, she started to cry. This was all her fault. She should have told Hank earlier when Evan called her during his attack. She felt terrible.

Hank pulled her into a hug. "Jill, it's okay." Hank tried to calm her down.

"No it's not, this is all my fault!" Jill practically screamed at him.

Divya who was silently sniffling in the corner wanted to give them some privacy. She shook Paige awake and asked her if she wanted to go to the cafeteria. She saw Hank and Jill talking and hurried out the door with Divya.

"Jill, it's ok, I doubt that this is your fault." Hank said soothingly.

Jill broke the hug and started yelling again. "This is all my fault; I should have told you that something was wrong!"

"Jill, what are you talking about?" Hank was very confused, what happened? Why did Jill know about it, and not him?

"Well, I umm… this morning after you left the patients house I got a call from Evan. He sounded terrible, his voice was all raspy and he was breathing funny."

"Jill, what happened, why did he call you and not me?"

"I don't know maybe because you wouldn't talk to him and hear his side of the story for anything."

Jill stated this angrily, which shocked Hank. She never raised her voice and got angry at Hank. Especially when Hank felt as terrible as he did now. His own brother wouldn't even call him when he needed help.

"Well, when I got there he was on the ground barely holding on to consciousness. He could hardly breathe."

All the color had drained from Hanks face. Evan never said anything to him. He couldn't believe that he had seen Evan after that and hadn't noticed any difference. Evan seemed fine. Not that he had been looking very hard. He still was mad at Evan. Now he couldn't believe what a stupid silly thing he was mad about. He hadn't even talked to Evan to confirm his beliefs. Now he was a whole lot concerned and a little bit mad. How could Evan not have told him? Why didn't he at least take care of himself?

Jill continued, "I was going to call 911 but he told me not to. He said that he has asthma attacks all the time and that he forgot his inhaler at home. He really made it sound like it was no big deal. I am so sorry Hank. I didn't even know that he had severe asthma!" She started to tear up again.

Hank was confused. "Jill, Evan doesn't have severe asthma anymore. He hasn't had an attack since he was fourteen. It couldn't have come back this severely this fast. He has probably known what was happening for days. How come he didn't tell me? Could you check where he is right now?"

While Jill checked on her computer where Evan was Hank began to think about every thing. Evan probably has known for days that his asthma was coming back. Why didn't he say anything? He should have at least found his inhaler. I put it in the medicine cabinet. All the sudden it hit him, Evan wasn't stealing drugs from the business, he was looking for his inhaler. How could he have yelled at him like that? Why didn't he tell Hank what he was doing? Had he tried to? Hank was mad at Evan for not taking care of himself, but he was even more concerned. Evan could die; he could get some sort of lung disease for not taking care of his asthma.

"Hank, he is on the third floor. The doctor is still with him though. Do you want me to walk you up to the waiting room?"

"No, that's ok. I have to go find Paige and Divya anyway."

Hank waved goodbye to Jill and headed out to the cafeteria to find Divya and Paige. When he walked into the hallway they were already on their way back. So they headed up to the third floor to see how Evan was doing. When they got up there they walked up to the nurse's station.

All three of them started talking to an aged nurse with white hair. "Evan Law…" This would have been funny at any other time but the women stopped allowing Hank to finish.

"Evan Lawson, where is he?"

"I'm sorry we aren't allowed to give out information unless you are a relative." The motherly-sweet nurse replied.

"I am his brother and this is his fiancé." Hank replied pointing at Paige.

"Alright Hun," the older nurse replied. "He is still seeing the doctor but you can have a seat right there." She pointed to a couple of couches situated at the corner of a small waiting room, which was mostly empty. Hank checked his watch; it was about 11:30.

"Thank you," replied Divya.

The three sat down. Emotions were swarming; Divya and Paige curled up on a couch and sniffled quietly until they fell asleep.

Hank sat down with his head in hands and started thinking again. How could this have happened?

At about 12:10 an attractive young doctor came through the doors.

"Family of Evan R. Lawson."

**Any suggestions for what should happen in this story? Comment and I will try to make your dreams come true! Also tell me what you thought of the season premier the other night. It is so sad that they are breaking up the business. **


	8. Chapter 8

**I do not own the Royal Pains characters. Nor do I have any claims on the show. This is my first story, so please comment so I know how I am doing. Thank you!**

**Chapter 8**

"Family of Evan R. Lawson."

When those words came out both Paige and Divya popped out from their sleep. Hank slowly lifted his head dreading the worst. Hank could usually tell if the news was bad or good by looking at the doctor's face. But this time something was off, he looked neither sad nor happy. Hank couldn't read his face and it was starting to freak him out. Once everyone made their way to the doctor he shook their hands.

"Sorry but I have to make sure you are really his family." He pointed at Hank, "And you are?"

Hank responded, "I am Hank Lawson, Evan's brother and this is his fiancée Paige Collins." Knowing the doctor wouldn't be allowed to tell Divya anything he told a little lie. Pointing at Divya he said, "And this is our cousin Divya."

Divya looked horrified but thankful at the same time. She was glad he lied, but she always felt bad about doing it.

The doctor smiled knowingly but continued, "And his date of birth is? I am so sorry, it is protocol.

"It's ok," Hank replied, "October 4th 1979."

"Alright then, well Evan is doing ok. Apparently his childhood asthma had come back. As soon as I saw that he had asthma as a child I knew what was wrong. Although I don't know why he didn't, he should have known for days that his asthma was coming back. Anyway he is on breathing tubes right now, and he has yet to awaken. Oxygen to the brain was blocked for a while, but we think he will be fine when he wakes up. You never know though, it can only take a few minutes to cause brain damage. Right now he is in room 357. He can have visitors but please be careful not to disturb him. Maybe at first let's just have one visitor at a time."

Hank could not believe what he was hearing; his brother could have brain damage! Divya couldn't either; she couldn't imagine Evan not being his annoying self. Paige always believing doctors and not knowing much about medicine was doing well. The doctor had said Evan would be fine, right? She wanted to see him right away!

Hank, Divya, and Paige all headed toward room 357. When they got to the room Hank looked at the girls and they gave him a silent nod meaning that he could see Evan first.

He was not ready for what he would see next though. He was used to seeing people that were sickly and relying on machines but it was so much different when it is someone you know and love. Just looking at Evan brought him back to the time when his mother was dieing. He was really pale and looked terrible. Hank saw all the machines that were keeping his brother alive. Evan looked so small and skinny in the giant bed covered in tubes. How could this have happened? If something happened to Evan and he didn't make it through this, he would die thinking that Hank hated him. He wasn't mad at Evan at all; it was all just a big misunderstanding. He wished he could tell Evan that. He sat down on the chair next to the bed and put his hand over Evan's.

"Buddy, I am so sorry for getting mad. It was all just a big misunderstanding. I want you to know that I never hated you and that you can come to me with anything. You don't have to let it get this bad. Evan, I love you, you are my little brother no matter what." Hank wiped the tears off his face just as Paige peeked her head in the door.

He had been in there staring at Evan for ten minutes. He got up letting Paige have some private time with his brother. He knew that she loved him with all her heart, just like he did.

When he got into the hallway he found Divya sitting on the floor with her phone.

She looked up when he came out, "How is he?"

"I don't know he is in a peaceful coma right now. But you can never tell if something is wrong until he wakes up."

Her phone started to beep signaling a text. "Hank, we have a patient." Knowing that he wouldn't want to leave she told him that she could handle it. The person only needed stitches anyway.

A few minutes later Paige came out of the room crying. Hank was immediately concerned. Had something happened with his brother?

"Paige, why are you crying?"

"Give me a reason why I shouldn't be crying. My fiancé is in a coma, and not to mention he may have brain damage!" She practically screamed at Hank.

Just then a nurse came around the corner.

"Excuse me; you guys need to be quiet. And visiting hours are over, so unless you are a patient you need to go now. It is 1:00 o'clock in the morning."

Hank led a very upset Paige back to the elevator.

"Aren't you coming home too, we kind of have to." Paige said.

"Just give me a minute."

"Alright," Paige replied, "I will see you at 8 o'clock sharp. As soon as visiting hours start. Goodnight."

As Hank watched the elevator doors close he knew that he had to leave, but he didn't want to. The friendly older nurse spotted him by the elevator.

"Hey you, you don't want to leave do you?"

Hank shook his head. He wanted to be here when Evan woke up from his coma.

"Alright, follow me."

She led Hank back into his brother's room and put the chair behind the corner.

"Alright, when the night nurse comes by to check on your brother she won't see you. So after 1:30 she will close the door and do what you please. Just remember that the morning nurse checks on everyone at 6:00. Don't get caught, and don't tell anyone. Just be quiet and careful. I hope your brother gets better." With that the friendly nurse walked out and headed down stairs, her shift was over.

**Any suggestions for what should happen in this story? Comment and I will try to make your dreams come true! Also tell me what you thought of the season premier the other night. It is so sad that they are breaking up the business. SPOILERS: my good friend xSommerRegen gave me a tip. If you want to know more about this season and if the brothers get back together go to: google, type in starry mag, go to interviews, type in mark feuerstein, click on 2012 royal pains interview. Thnx for reading!**


	9. Chapter 9

**I do not own the Royal Pains characters. Nor do I have any claims on the show. This is my first story, so please comment so I know how I am doing. Thank you!**

**Chapter 9**

Hank woke up to a knock on the door at 8 o'clock sharp. Just as Paige promised, he was sleeping in the chair next to Evan's bed.

"Come in!" Hank yelled at the still closed door.

Paige and Jill walked into the room. Paige pulled up another chair on the other side of the bed. She grabbed Evans hand and leaned onto his bed.

Everyone's attention was brought to Jill when she asked, "Has anything changed?" She walked over to Hank and put her hand on his shoulder. She started to run soothing circles on his back.

Hank sighed, "No. But in most cases if the patient doesn't come out of the coma in the first 48 hours, they have a 50% chance lower of not having brain damage." Hank couldn't stand it, why wouldn't Evan wake up!

Jill chatted with the two for a while but had to get back to work. On her way out she ran into Divya.

"Good morning Divya." Jill said glumly.

Divya replied, "I take it no good new on Evan?"

Jill shook her head and dismissed herself because she had to work. Divya walked to Evans room. On her way there she ran into a very tired looking Hank.

"Good morning Hank."

"Oh," a tired and startled Hank replied. "Good morning Divya. I was just heading to the cafeteria to get a cup of coffee. Do you want to come with?"

"No thanks, I already had breakfast." Hank headed towards the cafeteria and Divya went to Evans room.

When she walked into the room she saw why Hank had left. Paige had gotten all emotional again. She was crying and hugging Evan. Divya didn't want to interrupt so she stayed silent in the corner.

"Evan *whimper* *sniffle* you have to wake up. Your strong, I know that you can do this. Evan, I love you! *wail*" Suddenly Paige's phone started to ring. She picked it up.

"Hello? *sniffle* Oh My! What happened? –Pause- Yeah, I'm already at Hamptons Heritage. –Pause- Alright, well I'm with Evan. –Pause- Hmm mmm, alright I will be right there. What room? –Pause- Ok." Paige put her phone back in her purse and started to turn towards the door. She jumped almost 3 feet in the air when she saw Divya. "Oh, Divya you scared me, how long have you been there?"

"Just a little bit, what happened that you have to leave?" Divya was concerned, had something happened to her mom?

"Oh, apparently my little cousin Luke fell while he was over visiting. He broke his arm and is asking for me. He is only a floor up; I am going to go see him for like a half an hour ok? Call me if anything happens." Paige leaned down and kissed Evan's cheek. Then she whisked out the door and down the hallway to the elevator. She didn't want to be away from Evan for very long.

Divya sat down by Evan; she had a little time to kill before she had to go see some patients. Hank walked in a couple minutes later to find Divya just staring at Evan. He walked over and waved his hand in front of her face.

"Hello, earth to Divya!" Hank was trying to lighten the mood in the room, because truth be told, things didn't look that good for Evan. He still looked pale and sickly attached to all of the machines and if he didn't wake up soon his chances for brain damage would grow quickly.

Divya snapped out of it and turned to Hank, "I have to go see some patients, but I will come back around lunch time. Do you want me to bring you some lunch?"

"That would be great; hospital food gets pretty unappetizing after awhile!"

Divya left to go see a patient leaving Hank all alone in the room with Evan. He started to think about everything that happened over the last couple of days. He thought of calling Eddie R., he had actually started dialing his number twice. He just couldn't do it with all the things that he has put them through. He doesn't want to invite Eddie; especially if Evan doesn't want him here; If Evan ever wakes up. He couldn't believe he had though that but just when he was about to take it back in his head he heard a noise, a noise that was coming from the one other person in the room.

**Tell me what you thought of the explosion and the almost hurt Evan. What do you think should have happened? People have reviewed saying I should end the story before they lose interest. They have persuaded me to only write another chapter or two after this one! REVIEW**


	10. Chapter 10

**I do not own the Royal Pains characters. Nor do I have any claims on the show.**

**Chapter 10**

He couldn't believe he had thought that but just when he was about to take it back in his head he heard a noise, a noise that was coming from the one other person in the room.

Hank turned to see his brother's eye lids fluttering and his hand feeling the sheets searching for something. Hank put his hand out and Evan grabbed his hand and held it in his. Hank started to smile uncontrollably. He hit the doctors call button to let the nurse's know that Evan was up.

Evan finally opened his eyes, and looked around the room. And in a very raspy voice Evan said, "Where am I?" Evan finally rested his eyes on Hank and looked confused. The last thing he remembered was the huge fight he had with his brother at Ms. Newburg's mansion. Why was Hank talking to him? Why was he holding his hand? I thought he was really angry with me. Why does it look like I am in a hospital room? What are all these machine hooked up to me?

Hank answered his brother, "You are in a hospital. At Hamptons Heritage to be exact." Before Hank could finish the doctor and a nurse walked in.

The doctor started to talk to Evan, "Alright Evan, how are you feeling?"

Evan responded, "Well, my mouth is really dry and it is kind hard to breathe. Other than that I think I'm doing well. Why am I here?"

The doctor told the nurse to leave and get Evan some water for his dry mouth. "Well, Evan, you had a severe asthma attack, do you remember anything?"

It all started coming back; he could remember everything that had happened this weekend, all the way up to when he passed out at Paige's. The silence that had filled them room while Evan had his epiphany was making Hank nervous. Did Evan remember anything; did he even know who his own brother and fiancé are?

Finally Evan responded, "Yeah, I remember what happened."

"Alright just to clarify that you actually do I am going to ask you some questions. Evan, what is your date of birth?"

"October 4th 1979."

"Good, can you follow my finger?" The doctor dragged his finger in the air right in front of Evans face and he followed it with no problem.

"Alright, let's get down to what happened last weekend. Can tell me everything that happened after you left that party?" The nurse came back in with a glass of water. After Evan took a big gulp he started his story.

"Well, I remember that when I was a kid my asthma was brought on by stress. So when Hank left after our fight I could feel my throat start to swell up." Hank could hardly handle this, he felt so guilty about what had happened. He considered leaving the room to cool down but right before he got up he felt pressure on his hand. Evan had given his hand a reassuring squeeze. He looked Hank in the eyes and just from his expression he could tell that Evan didn't want him to feel guilty. It was his fault as much as it was Hank's. He should have told him about the asthma.

Evan continued his story, "It didn't swell up too bad so I just breathed through it and went home. Later that night I woke up and my throat hurt really bad, I could hardly breathe. It was ok though, it got better and I fell back asleep. Later that morning after we saw the client that broke his arm I had another attack. It was really bad so I called and had Jill help me through it."

The doctor had a questioning look on his face, "Do you mean Jill Casey our hospital administrator?"

Evan responded, "Yeah, but I told her that everything was ok and that I had just forgot my inhaler." He turned to Hank, "I know that she probably thinks this is all her fault, but it's not. And maybe you think this is all your fault, but it's not. I won't let anyone else take the blame for my stupidity."

Hank just stared back at his brother. How could Evan be taking all the blame? Hank still felt super guilty, how did he not see that Evan was sick? He's a doctor for god's sake! Is his relationship with his brother that bad that he can't come for help when he needs it? Hank held on to Evan's hand tighter, he just had to remind himself that his brother was still there and that he was ok.

Evan continued, "After Jill left the clients driveway I went back to the guest house to try and find my inhaler in the medicine cabinet. I didn't get a chance to find it though."

Evan didn't want to tell the doctor about the fight he had with brother. It's private and he didn't want Hank to feel anymore embarrassed or guilty. It was too late though.

Over in the corner Hank felt just terrible. He had hoped that everything had just been a misunderstanding, but not like this. He didn't want to be the bad guy. He now remembers not giving Evan a chance to explain himself. Even though Evan said it wasn't Hank knows that is his entire fault. If he would have just let Evan look for his inhaler in the first place he wouldn't have had his big. In one hand though, Evan's inhaler isn't in the medicine cabinet.

"Since I couldn't find my inhaler I decided to go spend time with my fiancé. The whole day went fine until I went back to her house and her father was smoking a cigar. Then my asthma acted up from the smoke. All I remember is passing out at her house, and then it goes black until I woke up a few minutes ago. By the way, how many days has it been?"

The doctor replied, "It has only been one day. You were brought in from your fiancé's house last night. You seem to be doing well. We'll probably have to just do a few more tests, get you some medicine, and you can be out of here by tonight!" The doctor smiled and excused himself to see more patients.

When the doctor and the nurse left Hank turned to Evan, "I am so sorry. This is all my fault, I can't believe that I didn't believe or trust you."

Evan just smiled; he knew that Hank would do this. "This is not your fault at all Henry. I was stupid to not tell anyone. I should have chocked it out when we were fighting by the medicine cabinet. Actually I should have told you sooner. Everything is ok now."

"I'm so sorry for not letting you explain yourself about looking in the medicine cabinet, although you wouldn't have found it there anyway."

Evan gave him a questioning look.

"When we moved to the Hamptons you just threw your inhaler in a basket in the basement. I was afraid that something would happen, so I took it and put it in my nightstand."

"Are you really that concerned about me?" asked Evan.

"Of course Evan, you're my brother, I love you." Hank said quietly.

Both brothers smiled, but the moment was interrupted by a very excited Paige. She burst into the room and leaped over, basically on top of Evan.

They both started to laugh and hug. Hank turned on the TV and sat in the corner. Everything was going to be ok now that his little brother is alright.

**This is the end of my first story ever on Fanfiction. I would like more ideas for another story though! Thank you everyone for reading and bearing with me throughout the story. And a special thanks to everyone who reviewed!**


End file.
